


WWizard Hi-jinks

by RyMagnatar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, dorks figuring out who they like, halloween party, harry potter costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave regrets letting his apartment-mate Eridan decide what they were going to wear to the halloween party. He really doesn't find wizards that cool, no matter how hot Eridan looked with his hair slicked back and that blue and yellow scarf around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWizard Hi-jinks

“This is. The most.  _Retarded. Thing_. You have ever suggested for me to do.” 

Your apartment-mate looks at you like you’ve just insulted his mother, “Excuse me? You’re the fucker who didn’t know what the fuck to do for halloween. You asked me to come up with something for you because you said you didn’t have the fucking time or energy to bother!”

He shoves the bag at you again, then crosses his arms across his chest like that will change anything.

“There isn’t anything even remotely cool about this outfit. Its just a black cloak and stupid scarf. Are you seriously an idiot? How will anyone like this.”

“Just fucking wear it! And take off the shades too!”

“What?” Now this is an outrage. “No! The hell is wrong with you!?”

He lifts his chin and his tone is hard, “Either wear the robe or don’t, Dave, but don’t fuckin’ insult me for doin’ somethin’ for you after you fuckin’ went and fuckin’ asked me to do it. I wasted my fuckin’ time, energy and money all for absolutely nothin’ if you just spit on my offer here. If you didn’t want me to fuckin’ come up with somethin’ you should have said so weeks ago!”

You grit your teeth and take the bag. “Fine. Just stop being a little uptight pissant about it already.” He sneers at you and turns his back, stomping into his bedroom, presumably to go change himself. 

You go to your own room and begin to change, seething the whole time.

* * *

About half an hour later and you come out of your room with the cloak snapping around your heels and a pretend wand flipping around and around in your hand. You spent a good while styling your hair, the only thing you really could style in this get up. You recognize the outfit now, how could you not? With your bright blonde hair, this silver and green scarf and little Slytherin badge on your chest could only mean one person.

You keep the shades though. You figure if that Malfoy brat had had cool shades like this he would have walked around Hogwarts in them as well. 

Eridan is already waiting for you. You don’t exactly recognize who he’s trying to be, but then with his hair and purple stripe and with brilliant blue eyes like that, who could he really be but himself? He doesn’t even wear Gryffindor or Slytherin colors. He’s in Ravenclaw, of course. Pretentious little shit. 

He looks you over with that calculating eye he has, like he’s judging whether or not you’re gum on his shoe or dirt under his nails. Your stomach drops out from inside of you but you ignore that with the ease of practice. He steps forward, adjusts your scarf and then nods. “Fuckin’ perfect,” he says. His words are quick, soft. You think you didn’t hear them but the way your heart is pounding you know that you have. 

Then he whirls away and the two of you are headed out to John’s halloween free for all. You try to think about the girls you can succeed in charming tonight while dressed as Malfoy instead of the fact that you can’t see his godly ass while he wears those stupid robes.

* * *

It isn’t hard to lose track of Eridan in the party crowd. He has his friends and you have yours. You only decided to share and apartment with him because of happenstance anyway. 

You smoothtalk your way between two girls you might remember the name of when sober, if they’re lucky, as a way to further distance yourself from thoughts of him. 

Except you’re wearing a scarf, the kind of silly thing he always wears. Each time your chin brushes it, or it tightens, or you have to adjust it, you think about him and his collection of scarves and the way they hide his slender neck. You get angry over him creeping into your thoughts so you dip into the booze a little more heavily and somehow manage to make it behind some bushes because of that.

It doesn’t last long, though, it never does.

Pretty soon you’re pulling back from the flustered girl and muttering something about having to vomit or piss, anything to ruin the mood, and you’re absconding out of the scene like your ass is on fire and your hair is catching. 

You find yourself behind John’s rented house, dry heaving to get the taste of sugary cherry out of your mouth and furious that you can’t even do that right. Drunk and bitter, you sit against the brick wall, knees tucked up against your chest and look up. “Fucking little…” You don’t know who or what you’re cursing at. 

You swipe your glasses from your face and fold them up. Rubbing your eyes doesn’t seem to help, but when you look up, there’s a bit of a shadow over you. You blink and look up into blue blue eyes.

Eridan is nearly invisible, except for the blue of his eyes, the pale of his face and the blood on his lip. He gives you a fake smile a mile wide and says, “So some chicks decide to make out with wizard losers even when they have boyfriends.”

You snort. Of course he’d snag a girl. With cheekbones like that, eyes like that… as long as he kept his mouth shut he could probably get anyone. “You sure you didn’t use a charm spell on her?”

He rolls his eyes at you like you’re an idiot but you prefer that to a sneer. If you see anymore blood on his lip you might have to kiss him to see what it tastes like. That’s not an action you see him encouraging from you.

“You know spells on muggles is prohibited. And before you even say a thing,” he lifts his hand from his robes, white and smooth against the black cloth, like a cool star in a dark night sky, “No I didn’t slip her any potion either. I got her on pure wit and charm.”

“Didn’t keep her though,” You try not to stare at his slender fingers. You try not to think about reaching up, taking his hand and drawing him near. You don’t really succeed in that at all- and chalk that up to being drunk.

“She wasn’t worth it.” He must have read your damn mind, though, because he sinks down onto the grass beside you and mimics your sitting position. He drums his fingers on his knees and says, “Kind of a lame ass party, huh?”

You laugh at him, at the party, at yourself. Mostly at yourself. Here you are, sitting with the guy you love even when you yell at him and all you’re all alone, tipsy and its Halloween and you still dont’ have the guts to lean over and kiss him. “Yeah.” You say more about yourself than his words, “Seriously lame.”

He turns his head to look at you. You wonder where his glasses went. Did he wear them out to the party or opt for contacts instead? Very suddenly you wish you had your glasses on again. He just looks at you and says, kind of soft and sad, “Hey, so.”

“Yeah?” When he talks you see the flash of his teeth behind his lips. The cut looks like it has been drying for a while.

“Don’t hate me for this,” you read from his lips.

You’re about to open your mouth and make some sarcastic remark that you couldn’t really hate him when there were still people who said Batman wasn’t the best damn superhero-more to break the silence with your stupid words than anything- when he just 

he just

kisses you.

A little dry. A little metallic. Cool at first then warmer. 

Then he draws back and licks his lips and you grab him by the scarf and you say the cheesiest thing you can think of related to kissing and Harry Potter.

“I’m going to show you what the fuck a snogging really is.”

He grins like an idiot for that split second before you have your mouth on his. You would never say it out loud, though, but for maybe a good hour or two, you thought wizards were pretty fucking cool.


End file.
